


I Won't Hesitate (Just Tell Me Where To Start)

by clarkes_murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Clexa Happy Ending, Clexa20gayteen, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, WE DID IT Y'ALL, clexa au, clexa beach scene, clexa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: “I don’t want to be alone,” Clarke whispers, eyes welling up as she stares out at the empty beach.A beat of silence stretches its wings. And then, a voice, like a phoenix rising from the ashes…“You’re not.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 340





	I Won't Hesitate (Just Tell Me Where To Start)

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa's return really got me resurrecting this account in 2020. Incredible.
> 
> Massive thank you to Jess for beta-reading this for me!

“I don’t want to be alone,” Clarke whispers, eyes welling up as she stares out at the empty beach.

A beat of silence stretches its wings. And then, a voice, like a phoenix rising from the ashes…

“You’re not.”

Clarke’s heart sputters as she turns slowly, Lexa’s voice piercing her soul even though she knows it’s not really Lexa standing beside her on the sand.

Bracing herself for the same vacant stare she saw under the vast purple sky, she meets the gaze of the spirit with eyes greener than the forest around them. But this isn’t the same glassy expression she saw when she first reunited with ‘Lexa’ during the test. Now, Lexa’s lips are upturned with a soft smile that makes the corners of her eyes crinkle. Eyes that are now alight with emotion and life. Eyes that say everything Clarke had been dreaming of ever since the day Lexa died in her arms.

But it can’t be. All this time, waiting, praying…

“Clarke?”

And with that, Clarke knows. It’s her. Clarke hears it, the way the words crumble on her tongue, the way her chest is flickering with breaths too short to catch. But Clarke is frozen, feet unmoving as she simply stares at the love she once thought to be forever lost.

Lexa is the one who moves, racing across the sand until her arms are wrapped around Clarke in a hug so fierce, it knocks Clarke out of her shock and has her clawing at Lexa, pulling her even closer until there isn’t an inch of space between them.

“How is this possible?” Clarke chokes, burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. She’s trembling, only held steady by Lexa’s embrace.

“Transcendence isn’t the end, Clarke,” Lexa smiles, feeling Clarke’s heart pound against her own. “My body may have been taken, but my mind lived on in the flame. Thanks to you.” She pulls back a little, taking Clarke’s hand in hers as she gazes at her tear-streaked face. “You protected the flame, with your life at times.”

“I wasn’t really protecting the flame though,” Clarke murmurs, tracing Lexa’s knuckles with her thumb. “I was protecting you.”

“I know,” Lexa smiles. “And I admire your courage, even though your actions to protect me were a little foolish at times.”

Clarke can’t fight her grin as Lexa’s fingers intertwine with hers. “Well, I learned from the best,” she smirks, delighted to see Lexa’s cheeks flush pink.

“Yes, well, I can’t say I’m not grateful for it. After all, all the fighting, the war, the bloodshed… it led me back here to you, Clarke.” Lexa’s head dips, emotion gripping her throat like a vice.

Clarke steps closer, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Somehow, I knew you’d figure out a way,” Lexa smiles.

Clarke laughs quietly, reaching up to stroke one of Lexa’s braids. “You always did have too much faith in me.”

“I have to disagree, Clarke. Look what you’ve achieved. Look where you’ve gotten us.”

Clarke glances around, watching the sunlight-dappled waves lap against the shore.

“Face it, Clarke. Your sacrifices have allowed many others to survive. Your love, your loyalty – it’s the reason I’m still here. The reason we’re all still here.”

At that, Lexa tilts her head so she’s looking past Clarke. Clarke turns to follow Lexa’s line of sight, hearing a voice swell into peals of laughter. A voice that sounds an awful lot like…

“Raven?!”

Running further up the beach, Clarke rounds a corner to see Raven, followed by the rest of her chosen family. Octavia, Murphy, Echo, Emori, Nylah, Indra, Gaia, Jackson, Miller.

“We did it, Clarke.”

Clarke turns back to Lexa, a small frown interrupting her smile. “Did what?”

“We brought them peace. And now, we owe them nothing more.”

Clarke’s heart swells as she realises the truth in Lexa’s words. Every lever she’s pulled, every shot fired, every life lost – each one had chipped away at her heart, leaving her an empty shell. But now, seeing the people she loves smiling, carefree, no longer fearing attack from an enemy; she finally understands what it means for life to be about more than just surviving.

Clarke startles as she feels a hand wrap around her own, but her heart quickly calms as she turns to see Lexa once again.

“I was wrong, you know,” Lexa murmurs.

“Wrong about what?”

“Love.” Lexa pulls Clarke close, their noses almost touching. “It isn’t weakness.” Hands reach up to cradle Clarke’s face. “You taught me that to love is the most powerful force on the planet.” Lexa’s thumb strokes Clarke’s cheek. “And that losing that love makes it even more special when you get it back.” She pauses only for a moment before leaning in to place the softest of kisses on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke’s heart implodes in her chest, her legs almost giving out as she melts into Lexa’s arms and kisses her harder.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa sighs against her lips.

“I love you too, Lexa,” she whispers, steadying herself before taking Lexa into her arms and holding her for a few moments longer.

Then Lexa steps back a little, laughter bubbling up in her chest. “I think there are some people that want to see you,” she smiles, eyes drifting back to a spot behind Clarke.

Raven is grinning at them, beckoning Clarke over with a wave of her arm. And Clarke doesn’t hesitate, sprinting over to hug first Raven and then Murphy.

Lexa follows slowly after, faltering a few steps behind Clarke as she greets the rest of her friends. Lexa’s nervousness doesn’t go unnoticed by Murphy, who trots over with Picasso at his heels.

“Hey, so I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Murphy,” he grins, holding out his hand.

Lexa shakes it, nodding at Murphy with a shy smile. “I know who you are.”

“Well, why wouldn’t you?” he winks, turning to smile once more at Clarke before starting a game of fetch with Picasso.

Raven nods a hello at Lexa, and the others wave and smile. Indra strides over and embraces Lexa – the gesture is unexpected but very welcomed, and Lexa allows herself to be held by the woman who stood by her side through so much war and pain.

“Good to have you back, Heda,” Indra nods.

“Indra, please. Just ‘Lexa’ will do.”

Indra smiles. “Lexa. Very well.”

The others gather back around the fire, watching the flames dance in the eyes of their loved ones.

Clarke moves to stand beside Lexa, taking her hand once again.

It’s almost too good to be true. But as she stands there surrounded by the people she fought so hard to protect, sunlight warming her face, she finally feels it. Peace. True peace.

No more death. No more fighting to survive every day.

Now, they simply get to live. And Clarke gets to do it with Lexa by her side, as it should have always been.

Because they both knew, deep down, when the girl from the sky fell in love with the girl from the ground, that their love was inevitable.

And that no matter how long it would take for them to find each other again, they would. And they did.


End file.
